Sept ans après
by Yuminette
Summary: Comme l'indique le titre, ça se passe sept ans après la fin de Chihiro. Je suis vraiment désolée, les résumés et moi, ça fait deux. Et le titre n'est que provisoire.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer :** **les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**D'abord, je souhaiterais m'excuser pour le titre et le résumé, je ne savais franchement pas quoi mettre parce que je ne sais pas du tout quel chemin va prendre cette fic. **

**Ensuite, voici comment est venue l'idée de cette fic : La petite histoire : en fait, il y a quelques jours, j'ai reregardé le voyage de Chihiro et j'ai trouvé la fin trop...je sais pas comment la qualifiée en fait. J'aime pas la fin, c'est le plus important XD En fait, si, je l'aime bien, elle me permet de m'imaginer des trucs et me permet d'écrire cette fic.  
Bref, voici le prologue qui est en réalité la fin du film avec juste quelques petits rajouts de ma part. Euh...pour les dialogues, j'ai pas eu le courage de visionner la fin du film alors, je les ai fais de tête Et le prologue est vraiment très court !  
Donc bah voilà...Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

L'esprit ammenait la jeune fille jusqu'à la frontière entre le monde des esprits et le monde des humains. Il la tenait fermement comme s'il avait peur de la perdre. Arrivés à la frontière, ils se fixèrent l'un l'autre. Les yeux de la petite fille montraient de la tristesse.

_Tes parents sont déjà là-bas. Ils t'attendent.

_Est-ce que nous allons nous revoir ? demanda-t-elle

_Oui, je te le promet. Vas-y maintenant et ne te retourne surtout pas.

Chihiro obéit et quitta son ami afin de retrouver ses parents. Mais elle avait terriblement envie de se retourner pour voir une dernière fois le visage de l'Esprit de la rivière. Ce qu'elle ne fit pas pour ne pas décevoir son ami qui l'avait tant aidé. Elle rejoignit ses parents qui l'attendaient impatiemment puis, ils reprirent la route en sens inverse, retraversèrent le tunnel sombre et humide, enlevèrent les branches d'arbres se trouvant sur leur voiture et reprirent la route jusqu'à leur nouvelle maison. Chihiro rangea la promesse qu'Haku lui avait faite dans un coin de sa tête et espéra fortement que le jour de leurs retrouvailles arriverait bientôt.

Haku, de son côté, retournait auprès de Yubaba tout en se demandant comment se passerait les retrouvailles avec la petite fille, si un jour, ils pouvaient se retrouver. Il lui avait promis, néanmoins, on ne savait jamais ce que pouvait nous réserver l'avenir. Et pour l'instant, il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose au sujet de Yubaba et de ses bains...


	2. Chapitre 1

_**Chapitre 1**_

_Dans l'après-midi, il fera 22°C à Tôkyô, 15°C à Kyotô et...

La télé se ferma. Ou plutôt, elle fut éteinte par une jeune fille qui se préparait pour la journée. Elle s'approcha du frigot, l'ouvrit, prit la bouteille de lait qui s'y trouvait, en versa dans un verre et le but en deux gorgées. Puis elle rangea la bouteille, mit sa veste, prit son sac de cours et quitta la maison afin d'aller au lycée.

Sept ans étaient passés depuis sa séparation avec Haku, et Chihiro qu'il avait dû l'oublier. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer. Elle n'avait rien dit à ses parents du monde des esprits, de leurs transformations en cochon, de Haku et de tout les autres, de toute façon, ils ne l'auraient pas cru. Chihiro soupira et marcha plus vite. Elle avait souvent hésité à retourner dans le petit bois et à retraverser le tunnel pour rejoindre le monde des esprits mais finalement, elle n'avait jamais rien fait. Elle espèrait toujours que Haku prenne contact avec elle mais elle commencait à se dire qu'il lui avait mentis, qu'il ne tiendrait pas sa promesse. Ou alors, peut-être l'attendait-il tout simplement à l'emplacement de sa rivière ? Mais Chihiro ne savait pas où celle-ci se trouvait, ses recherches la menant à chaque fois à une ville. Peut-être que la ville avait été construire sur la rivière et rien que d'y penser un seul instant, cela répugnait Chihiro.

Elle arriva devant le lycée, y pénétra et retrouva sa classe. Là, elle s'asseya à sa place habituelle, sortit ses affaires puis posa sa tête entre ses mains. Elle se prit à se demander ce qu'elle faisait là et à rêvasser.

_Chihiro !!!

La jeune fille sursauta à l'appel de son nom et se retourna à l'appel de sa meilleure amie, Keiko, qui la regardait avec un regard sévère. Keiko était une jeune fille de dix-sept ans aux courts cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus azur. Elle et Chihiro se connaissaient depuis la première année de collège et ne s'étaient plus jamais quittées. Keiko faisait tout son possible pour que Chihiro arrête de rêver et se mette à fond dans ses études. Malheureusement pour elle, il n'y avait aucun progrès dans le comportement de la jeune fille.

_Coucou Kei-chan !

_Coucou ?! As-tu révisé pour l'interro de maths ?

_On a une interro de maths ?! s'inquièta Chihiro

_Non, mais au moins, je sais que tu n'as pas révisé. Tu es incorrigible !

Chihiro se pinça les lèvres. Elle était tellement fatiguée la veille qu'elle s'était endormie à peine assise sur son lit. Elle allait répliquer à son amie mais leur professeur arriva et le cours débuta. La journée passa tranquillement, sans problème. Chihiro rentra chez elle vers 18h30. Sans adresser un mot à ses parents, elle alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Là, elle jeta son sac à côté de son bureau puis s'allongea sur son lit. Elle savait qu'elle devait travailler mais depuis quelques jours, elle se sentait vidée de toute son énergie. Ses yeux se fermèrent doucement et elle s'endormit.

_Elle marchait tranquillement dans une grande plaine. Etrangement, cet endroit lui rappeler le monde des esprits. Mais elle se trompait probablement. Elle marchait dans l'herbe mouillée, évitant soigneusement d'écraser les quelques représentants de la gent florale qui s'y trouvaient. Elle arriva devant une rivière encombrée de grosses pierres. Elle n'eut plus aucun doute : cette rivière, elle l'avait traversé il y a longtemps et derrière se trouvait Haku et tout les autres. Elle ne se posa pas de question, traversa la rivière et courut jusqu'à l'endroit où, logiquement, devait se trouver la maison de bains. Elle y arriva facilement. Il n'y avait personne dans les parages, ce qui l'étonnait grandement. Elle traversa le grand pont à grande vitesse et entra dans le bâtiment. Là, elle retrouva les esprits avec qui elle avait vécut pendant trois jours. Mais personne ne semblait la remarquer. Elle avança de quelques pas. Toujours aucunes réactions. Elle continua d'avancer, recherchant des visages familiers. Soudain, elles les vit : Lin nettoyait l'un des bains et, contre toutes attentes, Haku l'aidait avec vigueur. Ce spectacle fit naître un sourire aux lèvres de Chihiro. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé voir Haku et Lin travaillant ensemble, surtout que Lin n'aimait pas beaucoup Haku. Elle s'avança et les appela tout en leur faisant signe. Il n'y eut aucune réactions de la part de Lin. Ni des clients et des domestiques d'ailleurs. Seul Haku se retourna. Chihiro vit qu'il n'avait pas changé ; ses yeux étaient toujours aussi verts qu'auparavant, son regard toujours aussi inexpressif. Mais il semblait avoir un peu grandit. Ou alors, était-ce son imagination ? Haku la dévisagea mais ne fit aucun geste. Il semblait pensif. Chihiro crut bon de s'approcher de lui et de lui dire un "ça faisait longtemps" joyeux. Haku parut surprit et chuchota "Chihiro". Lin se retourna._

__Haku ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

__J'ai cru entendre...Bah, j'ai dû rêver..._

_Et Haku repartit aider Lin. Chihiro écarquilla les yeux. Il ne l'avait même pas vu. Il avait cru rêver. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Elle lança un "espère d'abruti" qui aurait entendu par toute la maison de bain si elle pouvait être entendue. Elle sortit du bâtiment à grande vitesse et courut jusqu'à la frontière. Là-bas, elle s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle et hurla fortement le nom de ses amis. Soudain, le sol s'ouvrit sous ses pieds, et elle tomba dans les ténèbres._

Chihiro se réveilla en sursaut. Elle suait à grosse goutte et respirait fortement. Après avoir reprit son souffle, elle se retourna pour regarder l'heure. 23h30. Elle soupira lentement et se leva pour aller s'asseoir à son bureau et faire ses devoirs. Mais elle n'y arrivait pas, son rêve prenant la place dans toutes ses pensées. Il lui avait semblé si réel. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de sa chambre et l'entr'ouvrit. C'était sa mère qui lui disait qu'elle et son père devait lui parler. Chihiro suivit donc sa mère tout en se demandant ce qu'ils pouvaient bien lui vouloir à cette heure-là. Elles arrivèrent dans la cuisine et là, elles y retrouvèrent Akio, le père de Chihiro et un homme et une femme habillés tout de noirs. Ils la regardaient avec un regard si noir que Chihiro crut qu'ils allaient la tuer. Instinctivement, comme à chaque fois qu'elle avait peur, elle pensa fortement :

_"Haku"_

Penser fortement le nom de son ami lui permettait de retrouver ses moyens. Mais cette fois-ci, cela ne marcha pas. Ses parents avaient l'air triste ; ou plutôt, ils avaient une étrange expression sur le visage.

_Chihiro Ogino, dit l'homme.

_O...Oui ? bredouilla la jeune fille.

_Nous sommes des scientifiques et plus précisément, des scientifiques sur le paranormal, expliqua l'homme.

_Une personne est venue nous voir en disant qu'il y a quelques années, vous vous seriez trouvée dans le monde des esprits, continua la femme. Est-ce vrai ?

Instinctivement, Chihiro toucha son élastique mauve, élastique offert par Zeniba, soeur de Yubâba. Les étrangers le virent.

_Vous n'avez pas à avoir peur, déclara l'homme. Nous voulons juste vous posez quelques questions.

_Je...Je n'ai jamais...Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous parlez...

_Mensonge ! s'exclama la femme tout en faisant sursauter les parents de la jeune fille. Nous allons t'emmener avec nous, tes parents nous ont déjà donné leur accord.

Chihiro regarda ses parents qui avaient baissé les yeux. Comme d'habitude, ils avaient prit une décision sans la consulter. L'homme s'approcha de Chihiro. Celle-ci, prise de panique, sortit de la maison en courant.

_Je ne vous dirais rien ! lança-t-elle.

Elle continua de courir. Cinq minutes à peine s'étaient écoulées depuis le début de sa course. Elle entendit un bruit de moteur. Les deux étrangers la poursuivaient en voiture. Ils la dépassèrent et lui bloquèrent le chemin. Chihiro était coincée et les phares de la voiture l'aveuglaient. L'homme s'approcha et l'empoigna fortement.

_Au secours !!!!!!!!! hurla-t-elle.

Des lumières s'allumèrent dans les maisons voisines. L'homme sortit une seringue et la piqua. Chihiro sentit ses paupières s'alourdirent et elle sombra dans un profond sommeil.

_Haku..._

Le majestueux dragon blanc volait haut dans le ciel, évitant sans problème les éclairs qui tombaient. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'il avait quitté les bains. Il avait cru entendre quelqu'un l'appeler. C'était _sa_ voix, il en était sûr. C'était _elle_, il n'avait pas put rêver. Rapidement, il continua sa route afin de trouver les réponses à ses questions...


End file.
